halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horrors of Blumhouse (Orlando 2017)
The Horrors of Blumhouse was one of the nine haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It is based off of The Purge, Sinister, and Insidious and it was located in the MIB Tent. History and Location On August 29th, 2017, Universal announced that a haunted house based on three Blumhouse franchises would be featured at that years Halloween Horror Nights event. The house would feature scenes from Sinister 1 and 2, The Purge, and Insidious 1-4. The codename for this house was "Numb", as this is how Art and Design felt about this house. The house would be located in a temporary tent located behind the Men in Black extended queue. The tent would be put up before the event (to hold the haunted house) and taken down after the event. The house would receive a sequel house the following year based on Happy Death Day and The First Purge. It would also be called The Horrors of Blumhouse. Description From the minds behind Insidious, Sinister & the Purge comes to the Horrors of Blumhouse. Media Description The Horrors of BlumHouse.What's wonderful about this maze is they get to tap into the creative genius that is Jason Blum,and his entire production group.By having Sinister,Sinister 2,The Original Purge Movie,all make an appearance.plus...Scenes from Insidious 1,and Upcoming movie Insidious 4,which will come out in Januaray.They got Four Scenes in the maze that detail out a living trailer for that movie,literally months before guests have the opportunity to see it in film.And these creatures in that section our absolutelt terrifying.- A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Experience Facade The facade is a giant version of the Blumhouse logo. After walking through the queue you enter through the bottom of the logo. House After entering the tent you enter the first of the movies- Sinister. The first room says Sinister on the wall and has blood showing Bughuul's face. After that you enter a room with a hanging sheet projecting some of the films from the 2nd movie. Behind a pile of boxes Bughuul jumps out. You then walk down another hallway with more blood on the walls and coming out of a door in front of you is Ashley swinging an axe. After that you enter the church from the second movie. Right as you enter Zach Collins comes out with a film camera with a really bright light on your left. Walking down the hallway 2 Bughuul's come out one on your left and right. After that you go into the transition room into the Purge part of the house. The words The Purge are on the wall with a projection of a man getting stabbed in the head under it. You then go into a room with a staircase and a body hanging from the roof. A man with a spiked baseball bat comes out to your left and another man with a baseball bat is beating the head of a guy on a couch with his bat. The next room has a dining table with two dead people sitting in chairs and another purger comes out on your left. You then walk down a hallway with a cupboard and a purger with a machine gun jumps out from behind it. The Smiling Purger also jumps out at the end of the room. Next you see the transition room into insidious with the word Insidious written in red paint. You then walk into a room with many hanging and sitting bodies in bed sheets where a man jumps out. In front of you The Bride in Black jumps out and reaches towards you. The next room shows a screaming girl coming out next to you and the Lipstick Face Demon jumping out on the other side. You then enter the Lipstick Demons lair where the word Insidious is above a cage. Inside the cage is the Lipstick faced demon. Heading further into his room you see a mirror and the Lipstick Faced Demon reaches out of the mirror. The Lipstick Demon in the cage also jumps out. The final scare of the room is the Bride in Black again. You then enter into a bedroom with a man with a cane whacking someone. Also a kid dressed as a duck jumps out from the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Then you enter a room with shower curtains making a square in the center of the room. Walking around the square you can see a girl hanging in wires and the monster from Insidious 4 jumps out behind the shower curtains. After that is a short room where a girl jumps out from a wall and says "Help Her". Then you walk into what looks like a prison with a man getting electrocuted in the center, Walking around the electric chair you see many things in the cells like a woman hiding under a bed, a man strangling a woman, and someone stabbing a baby. At the end the monster from Insidious 4 jumps out from behind a cell. You then enter the climax room with various colored paint on the walls. In the climax room you see The monster from Insidious 4, Bughuul, The Lipstick Face Demon, A female Smiling Purger, and then the monster from Insidious 4 at the end of the room. After that you exit the house. Scareactors * Bughuul X4 * Ashley * Zach Collins * Purger with Baseball Bat #1 * Purger with Baseball Bat #2 * Dining Room Purger * Smiling Purger * Hanging Body Room Man * Bride in Black X2 * Screaming Girl * Lipstick Face Demon X4 * Father (Man with Cane) * Duck Face * Key Face Insidious 4 X4 * Red Hair Ghost * Man strangling a Woman * Woman stabbing a Baby * Female Smiling Purger Pictures The Horrors Of BlumHouse 2017 Poster (Orlando).png BlumHouse Facade 2.png BlumHouse Facade (Insidious Sign).png BlumHouse Facade (The Purge Sign).png BlumHouse Facade (Sinister Sign).png Bughuul (Orlando).png Ashley (Orlando).png Zach Collins.png Purger with Baseball Bat 1.png Purger with Baseball Bat 2.png Purge With Knife (BlumHouse).png Purge With Machine Gun (BlumHouse).png Insidious Wall.png BlumHouse Screaming Girl.png Hanging Body Room Man.png Screaming Girl(HHN 27).png Bride In Black (HHN 27).png Lipstick Face Demon (HHN 27).png Father (Man with Cane).png Duck Boy (Orlando).png KeyFace (Orlando).png Red Hair Ghost (Orlando).png Insidious Man Stangling A Woman.png Woman stabbing a Baby.png HHN 27 Media (The Horrors Of BlumHouse).png KeyFace Strikes!.png KeyFace Pops Out.png Key Face 7.png Key Face 8.png Key Face 9.png Purge With Knife 2 (BlumHouse).png The Horrors of BlumHouse 27 Wallpaper 1.jpg The Horrors of BlumHouse 27 Wallpaper 2.jpg The Horrors of BlumHouse 27 Wallpaper 3.jpg Lipstick Face Demon 2 (HHN 27).png Lipstick Face Demon 3 (HHN 27).png Key Face 11.png Bughuul 2.png Bughuul 3.png Purge With Knife 2 (BlumHouse).png The Female Purgers in BlumHouse.png BlumHouse Insidious Red Door.png BlumHouse Insidious Mirror.png BlumHouse Insidious Cast.png Ashley 2.png The Purge Cast (HHN 27).png Baseball Bat Purger (HHN 27).png Smiling Purge (HHN 27).png Key Face 12.png Key Face 13.png Trivia * On the 16th night of the event (Wednesday October, 11th) they added projections on the facade showing the monsters from the three Blumhouse movies represented and blood. * The electric chair that they guy is getting electrocuted on is Old Smokey. * The Purge section of the house was originally supposed to be based off of the movie Ouija but because of copyright issues they decided to replace it with The Purge. * Billy the Doll from the Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage haunted house, Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw appeared in the Lipstick Demon's lair. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:MIB Tent Category:Licensed houses